Bad Luck
by Digitaldreamer
Summary: Danny Fenton never thought he had particularly bad luck, but one short week will quickly change his mind on that. Staying in a creepy house with a senile aunt and no phone connection seemed the worst it could get, until Danny has a brush with hell itself.


**-Bad Luck-**

**By Digitaldreamer**

**Chapter One: Break a Mirror…**

**---**

_Hello everyone, and welcome to my new…um…fanfic. Yeah._

…_yes, I can see my various One Piece fans ready to tear me limb from limb. Rest assured, I will continue all my One Piece fics. My mind is just wrapped up in two fandoms, thus I find myself needing to write fanfics for both of them._

_Yes, I am insane. And so very doomed._

_Anyway, for those of you who don't know me, hello! My name is Digitaldreamer. I'm usually addicted to things like anime and video games and generally don't watch American cartoons. Or at least I didn't until the fateful night that The Ultimate Enemy came on and I found myself with nothing to do but watch it. It was amazingly good and rather dark and angsty for a nicktoon._

_It was then that I discovered that Danny Phantom seriously kicks ass. And thus I found myself reading through the fanfiction section and becoming obsessed. Me being obsessed meant I had to rant about it to my best friend in the entire world, Kaya. Meaning of course she ended up getting a good idea of the characters and everything without having ever seen the series._

_Now Kaya is God on Earth and these awesome plot-bunnies of doom just tend to spring into her head, so it came as no real surprise to me when she suddenly had this amazing idea for a TV show that she's never even seen. But since she's never seen Danny Phantom, the part of actually writing the fanfic came to me._

_Hey, that's just fine._

_So, on we go!_

_Oh, and just so you all know: This is my first Danny Phantom fanfic, so if I get anyone out of character or mess up anything, please tell me! Oh, and this fanfic is set after Ultimate Enemy, so Danny knows Jazz knows his secret. Whee!_

_---_

"Remind me again why we have to come here?" Danny Fenton, age fourteen, demanded. He leaned back in his seat, arms folded and looking rather annoyed. His white shirt with the bright red sleeves and logo on the front and wrinkled, baggy old blue jeans gave him a rather frazzled and tired appearance. Hey, you'd look that way too if you had suddenly been crammed into the back of the hulking metallic structure that was the Fenton RV along with enough Ghost Hunting Equipment to make any would-be-ghost hunter drool.

"Because your father and I are going to Ghostcon 2005 and we're helping to set up. They invited us to run a panel there!" His mother, Maddie Fenton, replied from up front excitedly.

"That still doesn't explain why we have to go to this…Aunt Vivian, was it?" Danny's older sister, Jazz, piped up beside him as she finished brushing her long, red hair. She picked up her blue headband from her lap and slid it into her hair so she could keep it out of her face. "I didn't even know we _had_ an Aunt Vivian!"

"Neither did I!" Danny cried, sounding a bit exasperated. "I don't see why we have to spend our mid-autumn break at some house with a person who we don't even know when I could have just stayed at Tucker's this week!" He couldn't help but feel annoyed, he had made plans for this week!

"Jazz, you met her when you were very young, you probably don't remember it." Maddie stated calmly. "We just haven't seen her in ages since she lives so far away and she doesn't get very much company, so I thought it'd be nice for you two to go visit her."

"If you think she's so lonely, why don't _you_ go visit her?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow as strands of messy, raven black hair fell in front of his cobalt blue eyes. The teenager tried to blow them out of his line of vision, his hair never did seem to do what he wanted it to.

"Because she's crazy." Danny's dad, Jack, finally spoke up before taking a large swig of his mountain dew.

"Jack!" Maddie cried, glaring at her husband.

"What? She _is_ crazy! Constantly rambling on and on about demons and how they bake her muffins!" Jack insisted. Never mind that he was the one rumbling around in an orange jumpsuit babbling about ghosts.

"She's _not_ crazy Jack, she's just a little….eccentric, that's all." Maddie glanced back at Jazz and Danny, both of whom had taken on bewildered expressions. "It's nothing to worry about kids, Aunt Vivian is perfectly sane! You'll have a good time!"

Jazz frowned. "Well…if she's really like you say, I suppose this could be interesting for me…but what about Danny? Do you really think it's a good idea to stick him in such an environment while he's at such a crucial developing stage in his life?"

Now Danny was frowning. Ever since the news had come that they were leaving Amity Park for the week, Jazz had been trying to come up with reasons for them to not leave. It wasn't entirely because she didn't want to go; rather she was worried as to what would happen if her brother left. What if a ghost got loose and the town didn't have Danny Phantom to save them?

Not that this worry was hers alone, oh no. Danny had this fear on his own mind as well. What if something happened and he wasn't there?

Danny had decided it was just best not to dwell on it. He'd been playing hero far too long. If something happened he still had his cell phone and he could fly…

Even so, Jazz seemed to be doing her best to avoid a situation like that.

"Now Jazz, Danny will be fine. Spending a week with his family isn't going to kill him, or you for that matter. Aunt Vivian is _not_ crazy, and you'll have fun with her." Maddie said in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Especially if there's a ghost! I bet there'll be ghosts!" Jack added, sounding ecstatic.

Danny gave a sigh and leaned against the window, his cheek getting smushed up against the glass. There was no way he and Jazz were getting out of this, that much was evident. He watched the painted lines upon the pavement go rushing by, mere streaks of white and yellow on black as they got further and further from Amity Park.

---

"…Okay, did we take a wrong turn or something? Because this looks like something straight out of a horror movie."

It really did. The sky had turned murky and grey overhead, the limbs of barren trees reaching up for the heavens like claws. The street was filled with houses, but all were tall and old, seemingly aged beyond repair with shingles missing and boards covering up the windows. The yards in front of these aged houses were all brown and dry, covered in dead leaves that would apparently never be raked up. Everything was silent, save for the occasional caw of a raven.

For such a large neighborhood, the entire place was seemingly devoid of life. It was cold and dead, in a way that even the Ghost Zone could not possibly have matched.

In spite of its deadness however, this place was alive with _something_. It was a presence of some sort, one whose cold fingers scraped at the edges of Danny's mind and sent the hairs on the back of his neck on end.

He and Jazz stood outside of the Fenton RV, gazing around at the scenery.

"…I really hope we took a wrong turn somewhere…I don't like it here." Jazz said to Danny, rubbing her arms in an attempt to get some warmth back into them.

"Yeah…it's creepy." Danny gave a nod of agreement as he glanced around, eyes narrowed suspiciously. The temperature dropped whenever a ghost was near, and given that he was one, there was always a partial temperature drop around him as well. Therefore, he was used to the chill.

"I know, isn't it great? I bet there are lots of ghosts here!" Jack said excitedly as he walked around the RV, carrying his children's luggage for them. "You kids are so lucky! If there are ghosts here, it'll be like you're experiencing Ghostcon 2005 even if you _aren't_ really there for it!"

"Oh, joy. Nothing like the thrill of having your own ghost convention without actually going to the one you were trying to avoid." Danny muttered sarcastically.

"I know!" Jack said giddily, apparently oblivious to his son's sarcasm.

"Mom, are you sure this is the right place? I don't think anyone actually _lives_ here." Jazz pointed out, gesturing to all the empty houses.

"Oh don't worry; we're at the right place, honey! Your aunt is the only one who lives here nowadays though, for some reason everyone just left….how strange." Maddie commented.

Danny frowned. "Why would everyone just leave?"

His mother shrugged. "Maybe they wanted to experience the big city life? Anyway, welcome to your new home for the next week!" She said, gesturing to the large house in front of them.

It towered above them all, reaching about three stories high. The house was mostly made of stone, though some of the stones appeared to have gotten chipped and cracked. Four stone steps led up to the front porch, which was rather dusty and covered with dead leaves. Standing on either side of the steps were two stone wolves, both whose faces were forever frozen in snarls, lifeless stone eyes glaring ahead.

The awning over the porch was held up with several stone pillars; though they looked so old and worn it seemed to be a miracle that they were still standing. Each pillar was decorated by a stone snake that wound around it, though it was hard to tell because bits of the snakes had eroded away over time. Many of the windows were large and old, and the yellowish, torn curtains hanging in front of them waved eerily. It was as if something behind the sea of cloth was moving, trying to brush past the curtains so it could stare down upon them.

But what really drew Danny's attention was the stained glass window at the very top. He couldn't quite tell what it was from here, but there was something about it that just drew him to it. Something about the design…just something that drew his eyes to it and made him just want to keep watching it.

Just look at the window…it was so pretty…so beautiful…

"Danny?" The fourteen year old jumped at the sound of Jazz's voice and turned to look at her with confused blue eyes.

"Huh?"

"We're going in, now." Jazz was now holding her own suitcase herself, and Danny reached out with some hesitation to take his own.

"Oh…yeah…alright…" Danny turned back to the house and looked at it, once again feeling that there was just something wrong about all this.

"Alright son, come on." Jack urged, giving Danny a slight nudge.

Danny glanced over at Jazz and swallowed. Jazz gave a small, nervous smile, and nodded. With that, the two walked up the stone steps and onto the porch together.

"We're going to die." Danny muttered as they shuffled through the leaves that covered the porch. "I really don't like the feel of this place."

Jazz gave a small sigh, reaching out to pat her brother on the shoulder. "I know what you mean. But maybe we're wrong this time…maybe we're just trying to find reasons to be suspicious so we'll have a reason to not like it. Your ghost sense hasn't gone off, has it?" She asked quietly.

Danny shook his head in response.

"Then maybe there's really nothing wrong. All we can do is try to make the best of it."

"…I guess you're right." The half-ghost let out a sigh.

Jazz nodded, smiling. "Right…" They came to a stop in front of the large door. It must've looked fantastic when it was polished and new, but now it was a faded, dull brown, with a few splintering boards here and there.

It probably wouldn't have been all that intimidating if it weren't for the knocker that seemed to be fashioned as Medusa's head.

Both Jazz and Danny stared blankly at the knocker for a few moments. Danny almost expected it to blink back, it was so lifelike. The woman's mouth was opened in a snarl, revealing sharp, pointed teeth, and her tangled mane of snakes were writhing every which way.

"…Um…where am I supposed to grab so I can knock?" Danny wondered aloud, glancing over the knocker. From what he could tell, there was nothing to grab hold of.

Fortunately he didn't have to figure out how the knocker was supposed to work, as the door suddenly swung open and an old woman in her eighties peeked out. She blinked at them, her wide, dull blue eyes seemingly enlarged by the owlish glasses that she wore. Her face was covered in wrinkles, and there seemed to be permanent bags under her eyes. Her hair was a faded sort of black with many grey streaks, and it hung messy and unkempt from her head. She was clad in a rather old-fashioned white dress shirt and a frilly, grey dress, with a black shawl pulled over her shoulders.

"Oh my…it's Julius and Ramona! I always knew you two would finally return! Now perhaps the demons will finally let me have peace!" The old woman chattered in an creaky voice that seemed to quaver here and there.

Danny and Jazz stared at her for a few moments. Finally Jazz cleared her throat and spoke up. "Are you Aunt Vivian?"

The woman frowned, cocking her head to the side. "Vivian? Yes, yes, that is my name! Oh how wonderful, Ramona, you even remember your dear mother's name!"

Jazz sighed. "I'm not your daughter, Aunt Vivian. It's us, Jazz and Danny…your niece and nephew? Remember?"

Aunt Vivian frowned in confusion. "I have a niece and nephew?"

"Of course you do! Remember,Vivian? You promised you'd watch over Danny and Jazz for us while we were at Ghostcon?" Maddie asked, coming up behind her children with Jack following close behind.

The old woman frowned as she tried to recall this discussion. A few seconds ticked by before her face became one of recognition. "Oh yes, now I remember! Don't you worry Maggie, your children are in good hands!"

"It's Maddie." Maddie said with a sigh.

"Told you she was crazy." Jack whispered in Danny's ear.

Maddie frowned; she was starting to feel a bit concerned. "Are you sure you're in condition to have children over?"

"Oh, don't worry! I used to have children all over this house, we'll be fine! You just go and have fun!" Aunt Vivian said with a smile.

"Oh…alright…" Maddie walked over to give Jazz a hug and a kiss, then did the same with Danny.

"Aw, mom…" Danny muttered, flushing with embarrassment.

"Okay, now you two both have your cell phones, right?" Maddie asked, her tone becoming business-like.

"Yes mom." Danny and Jazz monotoned. Really, Danny was beginning to think if he hadn't brought it, he'd have already gone insane.

"Alright then, you just make sure to call us, especially if anything goes wrong." Their mother continued as she and Jack began to head down the steps and towards the Fenton RV.

"Or if there's a ghost!" Jack added.

"Right." Maddie said with a smile. "We'll see you kids in a week! Have fun! We love you!" With that, she and Jack were in the Fenton RV. Both parents gave a jolly wave before the RV was started and driven away.

"Well….there went our last chance to get out of this." Danny muttered, already feeling tempted to go ghost and fly after the RV.

"Oh, don't be that way Danny. I'm sure things will be fine." Jazz said with a small smile, but Danny could tell she wasn't too happy about their predicament either.

"Okay, come along kids, let's get inside! It's chilly today; I wouldn't want you two to catch a cold." Aunt Vivian said, clapping her hands together and smiling. "The demons seem to have an easier time preying on you when you have a cold."

"Er…right…" Danny said with a nervous laugh. "The demons…"

He had a feeling this was going to be one hell of a week.

---

"And if you turn right this way you'll find the living room…" Aunt Vivian spoke as she took her new charges on a tour through her house, drifting from room to room like a ghost. Danny and Jazz followed behind, stepping carefully over old floorboards and dusty carpets. Throughout the tour Vivian had seemingly been against them touching just about anything, constantly warning them that there was some demon possessing that piece of furniture, or a ghoul haunting a particular corner.

Danny frowned as he glanced around the living room. It, like most of the others, seemed to be in a state of disrepair. The ancient, velvet couches and chairs were covered in dust, the books on the bookshelf against one wall seemed to be falling apart, and the pictures hanging on the walls were old and cracked. The only signs that anyone lived here were some trails through the dust proving someone had been walking through it, as well as a seemingly old cup of tea set upon the coffee table.

"There's plenty of books here for you to read, I'm sure you'll enjoy that, Sarah." Aunt Vivian continued, glancing at Jazz.

Jazz shook her head, walking over to the bookshelf to peek through some of the books. "It's _Jazz_, Aunt Vivian. My name is Jazz."

"Yes, I know, Sarah."

"Hey…so do you have anything besides books?" Danny piped up. He didn't mind reading, but the idea of spending the entire week doing nothing but that didn't sound very appealing to him. "TV, internet, anything?"

Aunt Vivian stared blankly at him. "Internet? Doug, my silly boy, there is no such thing in this house. It wouldn't work with the copper wiring. It's amazing enough that the pipes still work."

"…So no internet? Or TV?"

"Television? Those boxes of _evil_?" Aunt Vivian hissed. "I remember when my husband brought home that evil thing…sucked out peoples _souls_, it did!" She hugged her arms to her chest and glanced around with wide eyes, as if afraid the televisions were going to come and attack her.

"Er….right…forget I said anything." Danny said with a nervous laugh, backing away from the twitching old woman slowly. "Man…that means I can't watch Avatar." He said, sounding a bit depressed at this.

Jazz rolled her eyes. "It won't kill you to miss it for a week, Danny."

"But it's such a cool show!" Danny said before sighing again and glancing at Aunt Vivian, whom seemed to have gotten over her little fit at the mention of television and was back to semi-normal.

"Aunt Vivian? Do you at least have a phone line?" Danny asked, sounding hopeful.

Aunt Vivian shook her head. "Oh no, of course not! I wouldn't dare use those things, you remember what happened to Ron, don't you Doug?"

Danny's eyes widened at this, and even Jazz looked a bit alarmed.

"No _phone_? But I need to call my friends later this week so we can work on our thesis over troubled teens for extra credit in my psychology class!" Jazz cried.

"You can speak to them when you get home, or use those tiny fold up shining things of evil that you kids call cellular phones." Aunt Vivian said calmly.

"Creepy house, crazy aunt, hardly any electricity, no TV, no phone….as soon as our cell phones run out of juice, we're going to die." Danny muttered, just quietly enough so their aunt couldn't hear.

Jazz gave a nod of agreement.

---

"AH-CHOO!" Danny sneezed as some of the dust that had gathered on top of the box that he was carrying blew right into his face. The teenager groaned, balancing the box on his knee so he could reach up to wipe his nose. After doing this he returned to moving the box across the small room and placing it next to the aged dresser.

"I'm sorry you two, but all of the rooms are filled with a bit of junk and I'm simply too old to remove it. You don't mind taking a bit of time fixing up your rooms, do you?" Aunt Vivian had said as she led the two to the top floor, where she had told them the empty bedrooms were.

Danny had immediately stated that it was fine. Even if he was stuck here for a week, it wasn't like it was entirely his aunts fault that she was old and a bit crazy and couldn't move the heavy boxes that filled the rooms he and Jazz had chosen.

But he couldn't help but feel just a bit annoyed as he strained to lift the final box from his bed. It seemed like Vivian hadn't bothered to even attempt to prepare for their visit.

The boy stacked the final box onto the pile he had accumulated and took a moment to rest, wiping some sweat from his brow. He glanced around the room, taking in how it looked now that most of the boxes and things had been moved around.

The room was actually in fairly good condition, if a bit dusty and rather small. The floorboards were at least in place for the most part and a faded dark and light blue rug was covering most of the floor. A large dresser was placed against one wall, and after examining it Danny discovered that it was empty and had decided it was safe enough to put his things in. The bed was amazingly enough, also in fairly good condition. If he just aired out the sheets it would probably be fine. A small table sat beside the bed, and on it sat a lamp that miraculously worked.

So…this was where he'd be spending the next week. What was he supposed to do? It seemed like there was nothing to do here, period. Everything just seemed so empy and dead, as if there was nothing here.

Well, that wasn't quite true. Danny could sense _something_. His ghost sense wasn't going off, but Danny was sure something was there. He wasn't entirely sure what it was, but there was some sort of presence hanging over the house, and it was setting the ghost child on edge.

"Danny!" Jazz's voice wafted from the hallway, snapping Danny out of his thoughts. The boy's cobalt blue eyes blinked and he shook his head. He had to stop worrying about it; he was probably just being overly suspicious.

The fourteen year old walked over to the door and peeked his head out, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, Jazz?"

"Are you finished with your room?" His older sister asked, leaning against the doorframe of the room next to his.

Danny gave a nod.

"Then can you help me with mine?" Jazz requested. "I swear, Aunt Vivian is more of a pack rat than dad."

Her younger brother chuckled as he stepped out of his room and closed the door behind him. "Worse than dad? I dunno, that's a pretty hard thing to imagine."

Jazz shook her head, holding the door open so Danny could get in. "At least dad only has the shed…"

"True." Danny commented as he stepped inside, pausing at the doorway so he could survey the room.

It was a bit larger than his, and filled with considerably more boxes. Like his room there was a bed, a small bedside table, and a dresser. However, while his room lacked any form of decoration or anything on the walls, Jazz's walls had several portraits. Each portrait showed the picture of a different child, their ages ranging and all with angelic, serene expressions on their faces. The portraits seemed so surreal in a way, so lifelike that it almost looked as if one could step into them, or the children within the paintings could step out. There were six portraits in all, three on one wall and three on the wall opposite to it. There also hung a large mirror near the door, though it's surface was covered in dust.

But what really caught Danny's eye was the stained glass window that he had seen from the ground earlier. It was rather small and circular in shape, placed merely as decoration above the regular sized, closed window. He hadn't been able to see what the design was from below, but here he could see. It was the image of a woman with great, beastly wings, driving a twisted knife into the heart of an angel. The angel's expression of anguish could be distinguished with ease, as well as the demonic woman's sneer. What bit of light that was outside shone through it, putting a dusty, blood red light over bits of the room.

"Wow…kind of creepy, don't you think?" Danny asked as he stepped into the room.

Jazz shrugged. "This whole place is kind of creepy, really. It's the only other room besides Aunt Vivian's that seems fit for someone to be sleeping in."

"I don't think _any_ of this house is fit for sleeping in, really. You can barely even tell someone _lives_ here. I've seen ghost lairs that seemed livelier than this place." Danny commented as he lifted a rather large box from the main area of the room and began carrying it over to what he assumed was a closet. He couldn't really tell if he was heading the right way, since the box was so big that it was obscuring his vision.

Jazz frowned as she watched her brother slowly stumble across the room with the large box. "Do you want help with that?"

"Nah…I'm fine." Danny grunted out as he hauled the box along.

"Okay…be careful with that, it looks pretty heavy." The red-head warned.

"Don't worry, I can handle i- GAH!" Danny's assurance suddenly became a cry of surprise as he crashed into something large and flat. There was a loud crack, like breaking glass, and Danny wobbled on his feet for a few moments as he tried to regain his balance, but he soon found himself falling. He sent whatever it was toppling over while he tumbled over it with a loud crash, sending dust everywhere.

"Danny! Are you alright?" Jazz cried, voice filled with concern as she rushed over to her brother.

"Ugh…ow…yeah, I think so." Danny groaned, pushing himself into a sitting position. He winced as a sharp pain came from his left hand, and he lifted it up to his face to see a large slice in his palm. Crimson leaked from the wound and dribbled down the boy's arm. Danny let out a hiss of pain, glancing down at whatever had caused the wound.

It appeared to have come from whatever he had just knocked over, as the cloth covering the piece of furniture was now partially moved and stained with his blood.

Jazz kneeled at his side, letting out a gasp as she caught sight of his left hand. "Oh, Danny! You're hurt!" She glanced around for a few moments before spotting her suitcase against the wall and rising to go get it.

Danny rose an eyebrow. "Um…what are you doing?" He asked as he watched her pop open the suitcase and dig through it.

"Aha!" Jazz pulled out a small first aid kit after a few moments of searching and snapped the suitcase closed. She then marched back towards Danny, whom still had a confused look on his face.

"Why do you have a first aid kit in your suitcase?" Danny inquired, pointing to the white case.

"Better safe than sorry." Jazz said simply as she opened the kit and pulled a few cotton balls, along with a roll of gauze, out. She dabbed at the blood for a few seconds before pressing at it, trying to use pressure to make the bleeding slow.

Danny let out a hiss of pain, glancing back at the piece of furniture that had caused this. He reached out with the hand that wasn't wounded to grab the cloth covering it and pull it loose, curious to see what it was.

He pulled back the cloth to reveal a large, full length mirror. It looked almost brand new; the frame covered in ghastly carvings of demons and dismembered human bodies. The surface of the mirror was perfectly polished and smooth, and Danny could see his cobalt blue eyes blinking back at him with perfect clarity as he stared into it. The only thing marring the perfection was a crack running diagonally from the top left corner of the mirror, though it didn't go very far.

As Danny gazed at the mirror he felt a sudden cold shock run through him, as if he had just been plunged into ice water. He felt the hairs of his neck stand completely on end, feeling as if some beast with cold, icy claws had just latched onto him. It was as if the presence he had been sensing ever since he had came here was now seeping into him, turning his blood cold.

Jazz paused in her examining of Danny's wound to glance at the mirror. "Is that what you banged into?" She inquired, gazing down at it, her long red hair falling off of her back and coming to rest simply hanging from her head with her movements. She couldn't help but shudder at the sight of it, the carvings that decorated the frame were rather grotesque.

"Yeah…I think so." Danny said.

"Oh. So that crack must've been your fault, then, as well as the reason why you got your hand all sliced up." Jazz said thoughtfully as she went back to wrapping the wound tightly.

"Yeah…" Danny murmured, forcing himself to look away from the mirror. It was starting to creep him out a little.

"Hmmm…hey, you know that thing about how if you break a mirror you get seven years bad luck? Maybe since you only cracked it you'll only get seven days." Jazz said jokingly as she finished bandaging Danny's wound and stood, brushing some dust off her jeans.

Danny chuckled. "Maybe. I wouldn't be surprised, given how this week is already shaping up to be a bummer." He said as he too stood. He paused a moment, glancing at the mirror, before kneeling down to pick it up and set it up straight. After doing so he quickly grabbed its cloth cover and pulled it over it.

"I don't think you'd want to see this while you're trying to sleep." He said simply.

Jazz shook her head. "Nah." She glanced around the room for a moment. "Well, it could use a bit more work, but what do you say we take a break first and go get a drink?"

Her brother smiled. "Sounds good to me."

With that the two headed for the door, though Danny paused at the doorway as a sharp pain came from the cut in his palm, followed by an icy feeling that crawled through his veins. The boy frowned, glancing back at the mirror. The piece of furniture stood there, apparently harmless, with the cloth draped over it.

But if it was so harmless, why did Danny get such a weird feeling around it?

The boy shook his head, turning away and heading out the door. It was probably just his imagination.

---

**To Be Continued…**

_Phew…long first chapter, there. But it sets the stage for everything, so that's good._

_So what do you think? Did you like what you've seen so far? Curious? Want to see this fic continue? Did you see anything you didn't like? Please review and tell me so!_


End file.
